Paige, Super Whitelighter
by Doug2
Summary: Paige is shocked when she meets her latest charge, Prue Halliwell. Paige is given the assignment to save Prue after the Charmed Ones were attacked by Shax.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige, Super Whitelighter**

"Hey, Guys!" waved Paige with a slight wave as she leaned over dragging into room 415 of the Fairmont Hotel a large clear plastic bag of multi-colored crepe paper flowers. Huffing and puffing she pulled it into the middle of the suite. Standing back up she looked around at the party decorations draping the room as only her sister Piper could do it.

Piper turned her head. "Hey, watch it yourself. Easy!" she said standing on a chair stringing crepe paper across the windows. "You should have let me help you!"

"No, no! I can do this. Though that stupid bag must weigh a ton!" sighed Paige as she untied the string on the bag.

"How many decorations have you got there?" asked Piper.

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "Must be about two thousand pounds worth!" replied Paige with a slight yawn. "It was up half the night working on them."

"Isn't orbbing that much kitschy stuff here easier?" asked Piper climbing down from the chair. She quickly tugged at the flower arrangement on the present table and joined Paige.

"Trying to do the mortal wife thingy as much as possible. If what the Elders tell us is true, then our demon fighting days are going to be few and far between. Thank God! Here help be pull open my bag!"

Piper's voice sounded flat. "Heard that one before! Ha. If I had a dollar for every time I thought our lives would be normal I'd be buying the Fairmont Hotel and not renting one of its rooms," exclaimed Piper tossing her hair about.

"Very true. Being a witch doesn't put granola bars on the table. Still not a bad setting for Phoebe's bachelorette party," she signed looking out at the view over San Francisco Bay. She was a bit envious since because of her very short engagement they had only opened a bottle of the bubbly for her last fling as a single gal.

"Exactly my thoughts. We're not going anywhere near where we vanquished any demons tonight. Not the Manor. Not P3 or her condo or any other alley or warehouse in the entire city of San Francisco. This is going to be a totally normal mortal party to honor my little sister.." said Piper.

"Umm?" interpreted Paige looking a bit perturbed.'

"Excuse me, Paige. OUR sister and the last of the single Halliwell's." Piper pulled out a couple of he flowers and started to fluff them up concentrating more on them than she needed to. "I'm sorry Paige. We three grew up planning our weddings as kids. I'm married and now Phoebe is tying the knot. Without Prue all the childish plans we made will just never be fulfilled." Piper's throat seemed to tighten up a bit.

"You all right, Piper?" asked a suddenly quiet Paige.

Piper glanced up at Paige and then grabbed two more flowers. "Yes. That was a long time ago. It's just the loss of the possibility. Prue never had the chance. At least we can give Phoebe a big normal sendoff!"

"Normal? But she's marrying a cupid," Paige reminded Piper.

Piper bit her lip, swallowed hard and then replied a bit louder. "And she's been married to a demon and has been queen of the whole evil underground network. Tonight we on concentrating on the future bride and all her mortal friends. No witches, demons, fairies, leprechauns or ogres."

"Don't forget Billie. Pure witch," Paige remaindered her. "You know, my witchy charge?"

"Yea, yea. We have exceptions for the bridesmaids. I just want to get through the wedding without any problems. OK?" asked Piper pulling out a few more crepe flowers.

"Fine by me. Let's just hope that the rest of the world will cooperate," said Paige turning down her lip.

Piper pointed at her half-kidding, "No pouting. Now get those roses…"

A light went off in Paige's eye. "Crêpe thingies," she called out waving her hand. The flowers in the bag which disappeared in a mass of orbs and then reappeared along the ceiling completely surrounding the two sisters.

"This is doing things the everyday mortal wife way," asked Piper with a pinch of irony. She still appreciated the amount of chair climbing Paige had saved her and it looked great too.

Paige looked around quite pleased with herself. "Hey, I'm not going to stifle my creativity. It's the whitelighter in me," she shrugged as she suddenly looked up to the ceiling hearing something.

"Paige? What's going on?" asked Piper.

Paige looked confused, reached out toward Piper and then dissolved into a billion tiny sparks.

Piper looked up hearing her name being called from somewhere sounding like Paige. "P-p-i-i-p-p-e-e-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r!"


	2. Chapter 2

In a soft and smoky place Paige materialized with the same look of fright she had on her face in San Francisco. The eerie atmosphere had none of the charm of the Bay City fog. And there was the slight scent of singed mimosa petals. Paige coughed twice and then waved her arms wildly tried to disperse the smoke in front of her.

"Hey? Call the fire department! Someone left their cauldron on!" she yelled out as it echoed endlessly. "That's it. I'm out of here," she said as she started to dissolve into orbs.

"Paige!" called out an unseen booming voice.

Paige's orbs vanished as she rematerialized and cried out into the fog, "Who's there?"

From the smoke emerged a man in a long gray robe resembling an Elder's uniform, but not quite right in Paige's memory. "My apologies for bringing you here, Paige, but it is an urgent matter. My name is Americus, an Elder."

Paige threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! You could have jingled me! Or there is an excellent view on top of the Golden Gate. I can't see a thing in this pea soup!" she said flipping back her hair. Paige was pissed because she had never been summoned in such an abrupt fashion before.

Americus put up one hand acknowledging her anger. "Again I apologize, Paige. The matter is so urgent that we needed a legendary whitelighter to carry out this most urgent task!"

Paige cocked her head to one side and scoffed. "Legendary?"

He nodded to her reverently. "Yes, Paige. You are known throughout the magical world."

Paige looked at the Elder suspiciously. "I really don't think my rep is THAT good. But once a whitelighter always a whitelighter. What's the job?" she asked resigning herself to taking on another charge.

"Follow me," Americus said quietly as he disappeared into the mist with Paige orbbing closely behind him.

Paige materialized behind a large oak tree in Golden Gate Park on an especially bright and sunny afternoon. Two dozen people were milling around while four models in bright and colorful Spring clothes were posing for a photo shoot about twenty yards away.

Americus came up and whispered in Paige's ear. "My senses detect a great calamity coming. We have one great force of good that will soon be broken. Very soon. You must mentor this witch so we can save ourselves and all the forces of good."

"Sounds serious. I thought we were over with most of that evil stuff. Who's my new witch charge?" she asked peeking out from around the tree.

"She has some experience, but is still new to her powers. Over there behind the camera?" the Elder said pointing the photographer.

Paige looked at the woman who was calling out instructions to her models.

"Great. Now a little more intense. Look to the left. Look to the right. That's it. I like it. Wide angle camera," she called out from her own camera. She stood up and handed the camera to her assistant. Straight and tall she stood with her long dark hair blowing in the breeze. She turned toward Paige and the Elder revealing the face of Prudence Marie Halliwell.

Paige took one step back and place he hand on her chest. "Wait, something is not right here. That's Prue Halliwell and she's alive!"

Americus nodded. "Yes, that's right. And we need you to keep her in that condition. Or else all of good is going to loose the Power of Three! And we're assigning you to be her white lighter!"

Paige turned to him as her eyes blazed. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You are not happy with your assignment?" asked the Elder raising one disapproving eyebrow.

"Um, this is Prue Halliwell! Piper and Phoebe's sister. She is dead!" exclaimed Paige.

Americus took a deep breath. "Not yet, Paige. A disturbance has come to my attention. The Charmed Ones have an ultimate battle of good and evil that will occur very shortly."

"Been through THAT before! I hate to contradict one of the holy order of elders, but things make no sense here. Now let's start at the VERY beginning. What is today's date?" asked Paige slowly.

"Date? These concepts mean very little in our realm. But let me see. It is the 7th of October in the year of our Lord two thousand and one," he replied looking up to get the answer from some unseen timekeeper.

Paige threw up her hands. "Great. I'm in the past!"

"Paige, as a protector of good magic, the where and when of your work should not deter you from your mission. The good must prevail. That is one of a whitelighter's greatest commandants."

"Ya, ya. The greater good. I need to show you something. Follow me. Please," explained Paige as she orbed out.

Americus looked at her unattended charge, wondered what to do with this flighty whitelighter and followed her trail.

Southbay Social Services. Paige and Americus appear in the unused small conference room and peer through the Venetian blinds.

"I do not get the connection, Paige," exclaimed the Elder as he only saw a roomful of busy mortals going about their menial jobs completely unaware of the magical world.

Paige sensed his confusion and pointed over to the desk near the front door. "Over there! Look!"

There sat Paige Matthews working closely with Leila leaning over Paige. They were busily pouring through a mountain of paperwork.

The Elder stood up straight as Paige let go of the blind. "That is you!"

"Yea. I hadn't even learned about all this magical stuff until late next week! After Prue's funeral!" she said almost too loudly.

"I don't understand!" replied a confused Americus.

Paige looked up at the ceiling for guidance and patience. "So much for overseeing everything! I AM the one who helped Piper and Phoebe reconstitute the Charmed Ones! Prue is MY SISTER! Well, at least my half-sister."

"This is most troubling. The battle I sensed will come to be," he said quietly.

"Right. And then SOMEONE led me to my sisters. Once I joined them the Power of Three became one again. This whole situation is nuts because it already happened. You know, it's paradox time!"

Americus put his hands together. "Paige we can sense things that will happen. I must admit that I acted without consulting the full Council. This calamity will come.."

"I know. It's a very tragic part of the Halliwell's history, buddy!" replied a very hurt Paige.

He put his hand up. "Granted. Due to the urgency of the coming situation I took it upon MYSELF to summon the greatest whitelighter ever. And it appears that you have been retrieved from the future."

Paige screwed up her face. "Me? I'm super whitelighter? Look I just barely became comfortable with the job. I gave up most of my mortal life to become a whitelighter."

"My magical request was very specific. I requested the most important, most successful and most powerful witch guardian of all time," explained Americus.

"Again me? If this is true, which I extremely doubt, I think I need a bit more experience in the job," explained Paige.

"Perhaps I erred and brought you from the wrong timeframe. As I said before, mortal time means very little in our magical realm. But if you do descend from the legendary Halliwell line, your power for good could in time eclipse all former whitelighters!" he said thoughtfully.

Paige took a deep breathe. "Just like Wyatt from the future. He was supposed to be so powerful, that… Um… did my Mom and Dad do the same for me?"

"That is very possible Paige Matthews. The crossing of two magical species is relatively new. And you are not a mortal chosen after death like other whitelighters. You are already alive and filled with your portion of the Power of Three. Your potential could be limitless," he said as if discussion the weather.

Paige sat down. "Me? No wonder Wyatt was so insistent that I taught him everything he knows. Wow. If that is what the future holds.."

"One of many futures, Paige," he reminded her.

Paige awoke from her musing. "Right. The future. There presents the problem, Americus. Not that saving my half-sister isn't appealing, but I will never become a whitelighter without her death. That's when I discovered my sisters and my magical heritage."

Americus shook his head, "If you don't save her, then magic can't return you, Paige."

"And if I do save her, I have no future to return to," she said throwing up her hands.

"Oh, dear. This is most perplexing. I must go and consult with the Elders," he said sounding flustered for the first.

"Now you sound like Leo. But the Charmed Ones have Leo. He IS their whitelighter," exclaimed Paige.

"That is true. But to survive this ultimate battle, they will need the extra help That IS why you are here and that is why the magic brought you here, Paige. Now please introduce yourself to Prue. I will check with the other Elders and report back to you shortly. You have an important mission here. Good luck whitelighter," he said as he disappeared.

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Paige wondering how she was going to get out of this pickle especially without all her super whitelighter skills.

"I'm off. Up, up and away!" she teased herself as she traced an 'S' on her jacket and orbed out.

The door opened a jar. "Paige? Is that you?" asked Leila as she shook her head thinking that she was hearing things and quickly closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Prue Halliwell was sitting in the conservatory in front of a table reviewing her morning's work. Comparing shots and throwing aside one picture after another, she was too deep in thought to see the bright orbs appear in front of her.

Sighing deeply, Paige asked, "Prue Halliwell?"

Breaking her concentration she looked up at someone who couldn't have 'walked' in on her. She raised her hand to send Paige flying.

"WAIT! Hi, I'm Paige. Paige Matthews. One of the good guys! I'm here to help YOU!" she yelled putting her hands in front of her waiting for a sudden trip backwards.

Prue lowered her hand. "Hmmm. OK. Well, unless you can figure out how to match up a clothing line that clashes more than a pair of cymbals in Stars and Stripes Forever, magic can wait this evening. I'm really busy."

"No wait, Prue. We do have some urgent business. You see, I'm YOUR new whitelighter!" she said giving her a big smile.

Prue slammed the table with both hands. "What? We have all the help we need thank you. My own brother-in-law takes care of me and my sisters just fine, thank-you! We have LEOOO!" she called out to the ceiling.

Leo orbed in next to Paige. "Hey. What's up?"

Prue pointed to Paige. "Leo, do you know anything about my own personal whitelighter?"

Both of the whitelighters heard a jingle. "Sort of," shrugged Leo. "Just now. Hi there. I'm Leo," he said shaking Paige's hand.

"Paige Matthews," replied Paige feeling like a fish out of water.

"Do I know you?" asked Leo.

"Not really," explained Paige with a sheepish grin.

"You're a new whitelighter?" asked Leo.

Prue stood up and looked up at Paige. "Great a novice!"

"Now just a minute. I do have experience and had a very good teacher," she said glancing over at Leo, her teacher. She had heard how formidable Prudence Halliwell could be and she had to use all her people skills to help her AND stay on her good side.

Leo took one step in between them. "Look, Prue. With all the extra demons lately maybe they thought you needed the help?"

Paige was quick to agree. "Leo has lots of other witch charges and the Charmed Ones are just like demon magnets!"

Prue cocked up one eyebrow and looked at Paige funny. "You sure you're not from around here? You talk just like my sister Phoebe. Now if anyone needs extra whitelighter help it's her. And she has demons constantly hanging around her."

Paige replied, "Cole. Of course. Believe me, Prue. I have done my homework for this assignment. And I have had a lot of experience with the demons. I'm part-witch too."

"Witch and whitelighter?" asked Leo smiling. This girl could have been his and Piper's own daughter. "Where do you hail from?"

Prue looked at Paige with her arms crossed waiting for an answer. "I don't have a good answer for that. But when I do I will let you know. Ha-ha."

"Are there many other whitelighters like her around?" Prue asked Leo.

"I never heard of one, but they Leo pointed told the sky> insist that she is YOUR own personal guide. I REALLY don't mind the extra help, Prue. You guys really keep me hopping."

"Don't we ever," Paige said under her breath.

Prue threw up her hands. "Well, if you must be here, you might as well stay. With a name like yours, you're bound to fit in. I've got to figure out the color problem. Leo, Piper was looking for you," she explained heading for the stairs.

Leo watched Prue leave and then turned to Paige, "Hey I have to go, but just where do you really come from?"

"OK. I was sent here by the Elder Americus. Does that ring a bell with you?"

"He's something of a maverick among the Elders. You watch out for him. The Elders may seem all knowing, but they don't know everything. Despite Prue's cool reception, welcome to Halliwell Manor. Hope it feels like home," Leo said as he quickly walked out calling out for Piper.

"Thanks, I think," waved Paige since it really was her home until she got married. Or might be, someday. If she doesn't screw everything up.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to the ember scented mist, she found Americus looking only slightly worried. "Your first contact went well, Paige. Prue Halliwell will come around. She is your own flesh and blood."

"Not that she knows. What did the rest of the Council say about my own destiny?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

Not changing his expression he replied, "You must continue the present course and succed in your mission, Paige. Or you could be trapped here."

"Who am I? Sam Beckett? I'm supposed to help out witches and future whitelighters in the present. MY PRESENT!" excalimed an exasperated Paige.

"And you will, Paige Matthews. Once you finish your assigned task here," he reassured her.

Paige had little confidence after Leo's warning. "And speaking of my usual charges. I still hear them jingling around my head. I haven't been surgically removed from them, Americus."

"Being out-of–time does put people and events out of sync. Leo is hearing your echo in his head since he was or will be your whitelighter. You have to ignore them andmentor Prue. Prue Halliwell is your one and only task NOW!" exclaimed Americus slightly raising his voice.

Paige was about to object when she heard a jingle in her head. "Oops, Prue's calling." She orbed out as Americus smiled with approval.

Into Halliwell Manor orbed its past and future occupant appearing front of the three current members of the Charmed Ones and Leo Wyatt.

"That was fast," said Prue coolly. "Piper, Phoebe. Meet Paige Matthews, my very own personal guide and whitelighter."

"Hey, when does the youngest sister get one?" cried out Phoebe. "And not a word Piper. You already getting full time service from Leo!"

Piper shot Phoebe a dirty look and then gave Paige a much more pleasant looking one.

"Hi," said Paige quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Piper put out her hand, "Piper. Nice to meet you. My overly anxious sister Phoebe seems to be a bit jealousy over our original whitelighter and MY Husband, Leo."

"Hey," exclaimed a slightly less mature Phoebe.

"Ease up, Phoebe! I know you've hit a dry spell with Cole being gone," she said smiling sweetly as Prue looked on in amusement. Phoebe looked down playing with her hands. "Besides, I am all FOR anyone who can relieve a bit of the burdenfrom my whitelighter husband," she replied patting Leo on the chest. "Welcome to our little coven, Paige."

Phoebe sighed. "Yea, welcome. Though it would be nice to have a personal guide."

"I know how you feel. I try and listen to my OWN husband and take his advice when I can," replied Paige. "It's tough with all the conflicts between this world and the magic realm."

"Another married whitelighter? We do have to compare notes," said Leo honestly.

"No way," said Piper hitting him lovingly. "We can work out this mixed marriage thing just fine ourselves. I'm sure it's completley different with Paige being a whitelighter!"

Leo tilted his head to one side. "Actually she's witch-whitelighter."

"Whatever!" exclaimed Piper throwing her hands in the air almost freezing the room.

Prue put up both her own hands. "Fine. Guys, listen up. Introductions are officially over. Let's see just how good Mrs. Paige Matthews is. We just got back from a very interesting crime scene. What do you know about banshees?"

"Banshees?" Paige said out loud. "If my memory serves me someone once said that they're kinda trampy and they feed on pain." She looked over at Phoebe who actually told her that not long after they had met or rather will meet less than a month from now. "More specifically they are former witches. Their high pitched howl will kill humans or will turn other witches that have unresolved pain into banshees themselves. They can leap great distances and from great heights. If the source of the witch's pain can be eliminated before their first kill as a banshee, they will return to their witchy form."

"Not bad," said a rarely impressed Prue.

Piper winked at her. "You're a walking Book of Shadows. Nice job. You're a good person to have around though out of habit it's still up to the attic!" announced Piper pointing to the stairs as she led the parade.

Phoebe leaned over the book looking at the pageon their current nemesis. "Paige, is right. It's their call that turns into a scream that kills."

Prue looked over Phoebe's shoulder. "Well, that explains the broken blood vessels and the shattered glass. Looks like it's not Cole after all."

Piper chimed in, "So what do we do? Wear earplugs?"

Phoebe had a sour look on her face. "Uh, there is no spell to vanquish the banshee, but there is one to track a banshee. Okay, what we need is a designated tracker."

"Fine. I'll play the bounty hunter," exclaimed Prue raising her hand. "Just watch my back, guys. Paige, would you please get the white candles form the box on the third shelf?" asked Prue.

"Absolutely!" replied Paige as she helped set up the circle and lit the candles.

Piper and Phoebe stood next to each other while Leo and Paige watched.

Phoebe looked up worried. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, with everything that you and Piper are going through right now, I don't really have much of a choice. Besides, it's just a tracking spell, what's the worst that could happen?" said Prue not sounding completely confident.

Paige bobbed her head from side to side remembering all the problems that they had had.

Piper sounded tense. "With our history, don't go there."

Prue was anxious to get it over with. "Yeah, well, it's almost night and that's when the girl in Phoebe's premonition was attacked. So let's just do it."

Piper and Phoebe read the spell, "The piercing cry that feeds on pain, and leaves more sorrow than a gain, shall now be heard by one who seeks, to stop the havoc that it wreaks."

Thunder vibrated the attic while a bolt of lightning flashed and Prue Halliwell vanished.

"Prue?" asked Phoebe. A disgruntled growl could be heard as everyone in the attic looked into the circle of candles.

Piper put her hand on her breast and exclaimed, "Oh my god. Prue?"

A big white dog stood where Prue had been who shook his head violently. He looked up at how big everyone was and then took off hiding under her own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige and Leo stood outside the door of the bedroom she remembered as her own room.

Phoebe was trying to coach her out sounding much cuter that usual. "Come on, Prue. Come on, come on out. We're still your sisters, you know. Oh, gee, honey, don't sound so sad. It's gonna be okay."

Piper sounded very peeved. "How? How is this gonna be okay? Leo, what did you know? Why did the spell backfire?"

Leo disagreed, "I don't think it did."

"Believe me, I've seen backfire and this is not the worse I've ever seen," said Paige trying to reassure Piper. She remembered her own bout with the massive mammaries.

Piper was getting more nervous about their precarious situation. "Great job of protecting OUR SISTER, Paige. Now what are you talking about, Leo? Prue is walking around on all fours and barking. If that's not a backfire, then what is?"

Prue peeked out from under the bed and started looking rather cross at BOTH Leo and Paige.

Leo took one step away. "All right! All I'm saying is that you guys cast a tracking spell, and since dogs can obviously hear a Banshee's call, that happens to make sense. Prue should be able to track it now."

Phoebe took Prue's front paw, but she still didn't move. "Yeah, if she ever comes out. Prue, honey, okay, you can't stay under there all night. Okay, if you won't come out for you, will you at least come out for an innocent? We can't save that teenage girl without you."

Prue produced what could only be a disgusted comment for a human and then came out from under the bed and shook fluffing out her fur. No matter the species she was going to look her best.

Phoebe started petting her a little too enthusiastically for her big sister. "That's a good girl! That's a good girl. Who's a good girl?"

Paige still kept her distance as she was getting a bad feeling about this current snafu she couldn't recall the outcome.

"Well, at least we know she understands what we're saying," admitted Piper as she slowly calmed down.

"Oh, she's such a pretty dog," said Phoebe hugging her tightly.

Piper threw her hand in the air, "What else did you expect?"

"A Doberman?" asked Leo timidly as Prue growled at him. He backed up slightly behind Paige.

A crash could be heard downstairs as Prue broke Phoebe's hold and headed for the stairs.

Piper reached for her, but Prue is too fast. "Oh, my God, Prue! You get your canine ass back here!"

The clan chased her downstairs as fearcrawled up Paige's up spine. Around the corner, just out of sight, Paige saw herself and Phoebe (a future version of both of them) pop into the Manor.

"I gotta go," she told Leo as she orbed out at emergency speed thinking that there were too many Paiges hanging around the Manor.

Prue barked while chasing Kit into the conservatory and knocking things off a nearby table.

The Phoebe who just blinked in turned to the only Paige left in the Manor. "Well, you've always wanted to meet Prue, right? That's another little spell gone awry."

Piper stopped at the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Prue, no! You stop that!"

Prue ran toward Piper, knocked over a potted plant as Piper finally caught her. The second Phoebe and Piper vanished in a flash.

"No, no, no, no, no. Very bad Prue. Very, very bad Prue," exclaimed a very angry Piper as she wagged her finger at Prue who growled at her. "Hey, Cujo. Who you growling at?"

Leo backed up the steps. "Maybe I better go check with The Elders and see if they know how to vanquish a banshee."

Phoebe looked at Leo cross-eyed. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me you're afraid of Prue?"

Leo nodding his head in agreement vanished in a blaze of white orbs.

Using Prue as a banshee tracker, the Charmed Ones found themselves in another alley, waiting for another evil creature to save another lost innocent. After losing a game of rock, paper, scissor Phoebe turned around and saw the teenaged girl from her premonition using the last old-fashioned phone booth in San Francisco.

Phoebe elbowed Piper. "That's her," she whispered as a blood curdling banshee scream filled the alley.

Everyone turned toward the nearest metal trash container as a pale-faced banshee jumped on top of it. Her long white hair flowed behind her in the wind. The ear-splitting scream shattered the glass in the phone booth while Prue jumped up and attacked the banshee.

Piper ran over to the girl who was literally scared stiff.

"It's okay. Run, run!" she exclaimed as Phoebe pulled the banshee off the dumpster and Piper knocked it to the ground.

The banshee screeched again and ran off with Prue in pursuit. Running into the busy street the demonic woman jumped up on one car and then hopped to another and yet another using them like stepping stones. Prue ran out into the street. Tires screeched as she was knocked to the side of the road. The banshee disappeared into the night. The driver who had hit Prue jumped out of his car and ran over to the nearly unconscious pooch.

He cried out, "Oh, God. You stay there, baby. You're all right. Good girl. Shh. Can somebody give me a hand here? It's all right, good girl, good girl. Can somebody help?"


	7. Chapter 7

Prue lay helplessly on the side of the road too sore to move. She twitched nervously, but did not have the strength to get back onto her four feet. One the next street over Piper and Phoebe came running out looking for their sister, but could not find her.

"Margie, would you please come over here?" asked Prue's savior as she lay on his couch in the living room of his condo. He paced back and forth while checking on the semiconscious canine.

A slightly disgruntled voice came over the phone. "Hal, I'm a podiatrist, not a vet. You need to get a professional!"

"I know, but this poor dog needs help. And she's such a beautiful animal! She's got to be a show dog or at least one hell of a breeder," he said wondering how any owner could let such a magnificent animal loose in the city.

Prue's ears picked up at the last comment. She didn't want to be shipped off to some puppy factory. Her whole right side hurt like hell, though her legs seemed to move. She was slipping in and out of consciousness when her benefactor walked from the room still talking on the telephone. Momentarily the room lit up as Paige appeared beside Prue.

"Damn! I usually take care of my sisters better this. You must be a wreck. I sure hope this works on other members of the animal kingdom," prayed Paige as her hands lit up and a warmth passed over Prue. "There," exclaimed Paige proudly "You're all good to go."

Prue's head popped up. She jumped to the ground slightly unsteadily and then ran out the screen door.

"I could have given you a lift!" called out Paige though she knew how stubborn and independent Prue could be. She orbed out just before Hal returned.

"Hey, where'd you go?" called out Hal after he rushed to the door. Prue was no where in sight.

After Prue made it back to the Manor a banshee appeared whose screeching caused Phoebe to morph into a banshee due to her unsolved feelings about Cole. Looking crossly at Piper she screeched in pain and flew out the window. Prue and Piper took off after her.

In another part of town Prue was running across a vacant playfield after Phoebe on all fours when suddenly she found herself running on two legs. She had returned to her human form.

Prue cried out, "Ow, ow, ow!" She limped to a stop and leaned up against a tree rubbing her side.

Piper ran up to her. "Prue! You're back. Thank God!"

Prue managed a bit of a smile and then moaned. "Ow! My hip!"

"What happened?" asked Piper as Paige orbed in behind her.

Prue looked up a Paige. "Oh, I had a little accident. But why am I human again?"

"Phoebe must have lost her banshee alter ego. Here, let me fixed that," said Paige finishing off what she had started earlier.

"Thanks," said Prue quietly not trying to sound too happy about her novice whitelighter.

Piper interrupted them, "So Phoebe is not a banshee anymore? Sending Cole after wasn't such a crackpot idea! She must at least partially helped her with those unresolved feelings."

"We do seem to rely on a lot of demons," agreed Paige.

"Yea, well. All of us fall for those evil things from time to time," chuckled Piper.

Prue stood up trying out her leg. "Nor bad. Well, at least you and Phoebe do."

"Ah no. Shall I start with Bane and work out from there?" asked Piper.

"All right. We've ALL had more than our share of crushes on evils things, working with evil things and turning into evil things. Now let's go find Phoebe," said Prue limping off.

"Hey, I can give you a lift," suggested Paige pointing to the sky.

Prue waived her off. "Thanks, but no thanks. That's Piper and Leo's little private transport system. I can do it MYSELF," said Prue hobbling off.

Piper again thanked Paige and then followed her sister off into the darkness.

"I'm just here to help," called out Paige as she threw up her hands and orbed out.

Pounding the pillow, Paige turned over for the hundredth time on the couch in the parlor. With no place to sack out Paige had pleaded homelessness and had been offered the couch until she found better accommodations. Pounding the pillow one more time Paige was almost off to sleep when she felt a call. It was not her usual jingle from the Elders or one of her charge's calls for help. More like a book that had just been openedfolowed bya cry of pain.

"Someone needs my kind of help," Paige thought as she immediately orbed from the Manor.

Appearing not far from Ft. Point under the Golden Gate Bridge, Paige found quite of bit of magic going on. A witch dressed in black was moving around everything in sight.

"Get away!" she called out sending a bird crashing onto the side of the fort. "Scram!" she cried pushing every manner of animal away from her, upsetting trashcans and pushing cars into each other using her telekinesis power. "Everything just leave me alone!" she cried out at the top of her lungs.

Paige did not know what to do about this crazy witch. She had definitely been called, but didn't recognize this charge. In fact, none of her charges had been so violent or antisocial.

"Hey, settle down!" Paige asked. "You're going to end up in the booby hatch if you expose yourself," she pleaded.

The witch turned around, focused on Paige and sent her flying back into the wall of the fort. Only Paige's orbbing out kept her from crashing into the side of the fort. She appeared behind the witch.

"And what is your problem?" she asked.

The witch spun around. The eyes looked deep into Paige's. "What in heavens?" she cried making it sound like a curse.

Behind the bangs, long hair and dark glasses Paige asked, "Prue?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yea, whata ya want? Stop hoppin' 'round, ya darklighter you!" she sneered. "I dan't feel gud, so geta outta my way!" She raised her hand as Paige again orbed behind her.

"Look, I don't know what kind of whacked out spell did this to you, but I'm only here to help, Prue," explained Paige as Prue turned around and tried to fling her away again.

"No one halps no butta, creep. Dan't kna how I gat har in da faist place. And I falt lika went thru a meet grander, ghosty!" she spat at Paige. "Go throw a lada in franta car, Casper."

" Casper? Casper? My complexion is not that albino. You're the darker one here. And just where is it you come from?" asked Paige putting her hands on her hips and staring down at Prue.

Prue put her hand on her head. "When dos guys gona stop spinna? Jeez."

"I can help you with that, said Paige putting up her hands.

Prue jumped back. "Ya ain't touchin' me wath the touch a' death! Back aff!"

"What? You sure aren't Prue Halliwell," exclaimed Paige as she put down her hands. This weird person had none of the class, maturity or composure that Prue had. She was really starting to admire her REAL half-sister.

"Dan't kna who you are ghosty, but I am the Prue Hallerwell. Terror extradinarie!" she said proudly until her headache came back.

"Paige. My name is Paige," she shot back glaring at Prue.

"Ha! YA dant even make up a faided parry-graph, ghosty! Ya are jast plan laugh-ebel," chuckled this version of Prue.

"Great! Even the worst demon I came across wasn't as obnoxious as you are," Paige said to herself.

Prue still heard her. "Demons? Yar with dos gady-two shoes gad doers? No wander ya give me da creeps," she scoffed at Paige.

A light went off above Paige's head. She had a good idea who this loud mouth was. "Demons? Good? You don't happen to have a sister named Phoebe with spikes in her hair?" asked Paige.

"Ya? Why yud ask, ghosty?" she said holding her head, but eying Paige closely.

"Something tells me I've come across YOUR sister before in a world that just the opposite of ours. Now from the top. How did you get here?" asked Paige as both of them relaxed.

"Well, ghosty. I've ban having dese weird dreams. Even fer, ya kna. some bady like me. Someone vary much lak me was in trable," she said trying to walk around Paige.

"Like very soon?" asked Paige.

She nodded her head in the affirmative. "Ya, lak rat now. I cudna tall if it were me or nat. So I cast this spall.."

"That brought you to right here," interrupted Paige.

"Ya, ghosty. Gattin' har rally racked me up. Spinna rund and rund," she said as she looked unsteady on her feet.

"I can imagine," agreed Paige. "One world to another is hard on the old bod. I have done that more than once, Prue. Now let's see if I can get you home. Now the best way.."

She brought back up her guard and threw Paige backwards. "No! My own bady nads ma halp, ghosrty."

Paige hit the wall and landed on the sidewalk in a heap. "Look. I want to get you home!"

"Naver!" she called out disappearing into the night.

Paige picked herself up sorry that she let Evil Prue get best of her. Paige figured that she must have dreamed about the same ultimate battle that brought her here.

"How would the Evil Prue would react to the reversed good and evil in this world? She could really screw things up in this world for me," thought Paige as she orbed upstairs to try and locate Prue's evil twin.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Manor, Piper was up late nursing a glass of warm milk at the kitchen table. Almost loosing one sister to the dog pound and another to the banshee faction had unnerved her. Sprinkling a little more nutmeg in her milk calmed her, but still didn't cure the potential loss and loneliness if she found herself the last remaining Halliwell. She didn't think she could survive without any of her sisters. One comforting sip was shattered by the noise of the backdoor being kicked it. In ran the evil Prue looking around very confused.

"Lost your key Prue? We kinda need that door there!" Piper snapped. "And what's with the biker look?"

The evil Prue looked at Piper, sneered and then the microwave came flying at Piper.

"Whoa!" she called out freezing the flying appliance. Another flash from her hands did not freeze evil Prue. She wasn't going to try and blow up her own flesh and blood.

Prue cocked her head to one side and then squinted at Piper in pure Prue fashion. "Wat have ya bin doin' 'round har, Piper? Who's tarning Hell Hall into a demon lair? Huh?" she asked as the microwave unfroze and hit the cabinet behind Piper.

"Hey, what do you want, whoever you are?" cried out Piper.

The evil Prue sent the entire contents of the center table flying at Piper who blew up half the contents of the kitchen sending her adversary backwards. From the mess that was the kitchen Prue growled at Piper.

Phoebe and Prue came running in through the swinging door. Her alter ego was stunned as good Prue sent her flying to the far side of the kitchen.

Phoebe ran over to Piper. "You OK?" she asked helping her to stand up.

"Yea, I'm fine. But this bitch is ruining my kitchen!" she cried out about ready to blow her up. "You have pissed me off BIG TIME!"

"That is very true, Ms. Prue in black," agreed Phoebe.

Prue finally realize who they were fighting, another version of herself. The shock stopped her long enough for the evil Prue to send her flying back into Piper. Prue's confused feelings caused Paige to orb in behind the evil Prue.

"Look over here, Prue!" she said as the evil Prue turned around. Raising her hand to attack Paige, Phoebe hit her over the head with a potted plant. The evil Prue looked up dazed and then passed out on the floor.

Prue walked over to the unconscious evil Prue. "Where in all things Wicca did I get an evil double ganger?"

"Yea, looks like the results of a botched spell," exclaimed Phoebe kicking her a bit. "She's out for good."

Piper looked at her with disgust. "And she better stay that way if she knows what's good for her. If she is a shape shifter trying to fit in with us, she failed miserably."

Paige stepped forward. "Hey, guys! I've come across her kind before. And I know where to get rid of her."

Piper threw her hands up in disgust. "Get rid of her before she wakes up AND I really kill her," exclaimed Piper. "Don't they know fighting in the kitchen is dangerous to THEIR health?"

Phoebe held back a snicker at poor Piper.

Prue looked directly at Paige. "Thanks again." This time she sounded like she meant it. "You're a handy lady to have around."

Paige nodded, picked up evil Prue orbed out appearing in Magic School.

Magic School looked exactly the same to Paige since it hadn't changed in centuries. The past/former/future Magic School headmistress laid Prue on the couch next to a large bookcase full of old dusty volumes. Pulling one book after another out, Paige thumbed through all kinds of traveling spells, but none seemed to apply to Evil Prue. She stopped when she heard a sound.

"Can I help you? I run this establishment. My name is Gideon," said a very calm voice.

Paige spun around with a start facing the high Elder who had spent a year trying to kill Paige's nephew Chris. He seemed to have a kinder gentler face than Paige remembered.

"Oh, hi! You just startled me!" she sighed "I'm just looking at here to find a way to get rid of this little witch," she said pointing to Evil Prue. "She comes from this crazy reverse world. Since she doesn't understand us, she is more dangerous than just being an evil creature."

Gideon crossed his arms and put his chin into his free hand. "Interesting. Interdimensional transport. A great deal of highs sophisticated magic is required for that. Things must be done very delicately or they could backfire on a galactic scale," Gideon said looking closely at the unconscious witch. "I should be able to help you, um…"

Paige remembered the trouble the world had when it did fall out of balance back when Piper was have her son Chris. The world was on a saccharine high with devilish consequences for the slightest infraction. "Oh. Paige. I'm a whitelighter," replied Paige.

Gideon turned to Paige giving her an introspective glance. "Not someone I'm familiar with. Did you ever study here?"

She shook her head no. "Not really. I'm new to the whitelighter union and I have been working with Americus," replied Paige as Gideon's stare began to unnerve her a bit.

"An interesting mentor. He has a very unique vision of the magical universe. Useful sometimes. Dangerous others. Be very wary of him, Paige. Now how did this ..person.. get here?" h asked. With one hand motion she was turned over. Gideon furled his brow and looked at her. And what sort of magical info does a whitelighter need for this ..person?"

"A very evil aura this one has. Not a warlock or a demon. Isn't she one of the Charmed Ones?" asked Gideon.

"Yes and no. An evil one. We have to get her BACK TO HER WORLD!" emphasized Paige.

"We will accomplish your task, my dear Paige. There are so many possible planes. Finding the right one is the challenge. Let's consult in my office."

Two students carried the Evil Prue into Gideon's office while he pulled out several ancient volumes that made the Book of Shadows look like yesterday's best seller. For the next half-hour he looked in one book and then crossreferencrd and checked and cross-checked again.

Paige wished to help, but she did not want to derail the Headmaster's complex train of thought.

Putting down the last book he turned to Paige. "I believe I have a solution, my dear whitelighter. Not everything is as it seems. You can't just flip the page over and read something in reverse to send her back. This individual is more than just a mirror image. Extremely more complex than just a good witch turned into a warlock. Her entire physiological structure is different down to the subatomic level.."

"Wait, hold it! Back off from the scientific mumbo jumble," exclaimed Paige as she jumped up from the couch. "Assume I'm new to the craft, which is partially correct."

"Ah yes. Certainly, my dear Paige. This ..person.. is the product of another universe and everything in it has its own subatomic signature. With a little bit of the right tracking magic we can use her to find that reality in which she was created," he said in the most charming fashion. Paige saw that he could be charming or deadly. Understanding or a very formidable foe.

"So we can use her as a spirit crystal on some interdimensional map of the cosmos?" asked Paige.

"Precisely! Now what can we use that has more stability than a vortex?" he thought. "Using something that will only be open for an instant will never do. Ah yes!" he said pulling down a great velvet cloth that seemed to be protecting a large painting. A large mirror in a gold gilded frame covered the far wall of his office.

"Perfect. As Alice went through the looking glass to that reversed world, so shall we send this Prue," he said looking at himself in the glass.

A cold shiver went through Paige's spine remembering her own passage through that other world and meeting her own evil counterpart.


	10. Chapter 10

Drawing a pentagram on the floor. Evil Prue was placed in the center of it. With one wave of his hand two dozen candles of varying earth-tone colors appeared around the evil Prue. The scent of the candles filled the air creating a rather pungent mixture of a dozen scents that are pleasing when smelled separately.

Gideon raised his hands, closed his eyes and slowly turned counter clockwise.

"Ama signa trelsa lusto mobento!" he chanted repeating is over and over. "Ama signa trelsa lusto mobento! Ama signa trelsa lusto mobento! Ama signa trelsa lusto mobento!"

The room began to vibrant and then shake as if an earthquake was happening. The furniture bounced around as lightning flashed which was amazing since not only was the room devoid of windows, but Paige was not even sure of what was outside Magic School.

Changing to another chant Paige did not even recognize the language he was using. It sounded ancient like the guttural sounds of prehistoric man. The room continued to vibrant and the lightning continued to flash as evil Prue began to stir.

"Oh. Naw eva bone in ma bada hurts. Whar in havens name's dis place?' she asked leaning on one very sore arm. She shook her head twice as her eyes fell on Paige. "Ya agin? Whar dem dups of ma systers? Dem angies is dad!"

Gideon glanced over once as Paige tried to calm the evil Prue. "Look, Prue. We're sending you home. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see you sisters shortly. I hope!" she said glancing over to Gideon.

"Ya ain't sandin' me anywhar, ghosty," she cursed. With one evil nod of her head, Paige flew backwards.

Gideon shouted to Paige over the howling of the wind, "Secure your charge quickly!"

Paige stood up and called out, "Crystal circle!" Six crystals appeared around Prue as a cage of electric charge surrounded her.

Prue struggled with the sides of her prison, but the walls would not give.

Gideon saw the strange power that this whitelighter possessed and mark it for possible future use.

"Let ma ga, ya daughta of the claud nine. Ima warna yu, ghosty!" she cursed rattling the bars of her cage.

Paige approach her as Gideon pointed at her and she was hit by his bolt of something causing her to fall down. From her body arose a mist that circled and hovered and then floated over to the mirror. The mirror became foggy and a new storm brewed within it. Flashes occurred within it as pictures quickly appeared and disappeared.

Gideon let out a big sigh as he appeared to be finished. "Behold the various dimensions. Each one different in scope and different in composition. That sample of her essence is now searching throughout the cosmos for her one and only true reality. Leaping and sliding from place to place," he concluded.

"Impressive," remarked Paige.

"And quite exhausting," replied Gideon as he wiped his brow. "But a good practice session for me. When the right place is found, he picture will stabilize."

Prue looked up an sneered. "Yar jas goin' to dump ma somewhar. I'll be last in tha mass fer-eva!"

"Sure. Don't bother trusting us. With you here with the real Prue, both universes will go ca-ca," explained Paige.

"I'm tha RALE PRUE!" she cried out in desperation. She reached out and got caught in the electric charge and cried even worse in pain.

"Miss Paige is quite right. An imbalance would cause havoc everywhere," agreed Gideon as he concentrated on the shifting planes.

"Amen. I've experienced both," replied Paige.

"And where might that be?" asked the headmaster.

"From my experience, limited as it is," said Paige softly.

"For one so young you do have the experience and knowledge of fighting more than your average number of demons and warlocks, Miss Paige," explained Gideon looking closely. "Almost to the extent of the Charmed Ones themselves. You are full of secrets Miss Paige."

"And let's keep it that way. Please," asked Paige.

"As you wish," he said as his hand passed over the crystal ball on his desk. Curiousitykept pulling at the Magic School headmaster."Hmm?"

"What is it?" asked Paige.

"Ya, wha 'bout ghosty thar?" asked the curious Prue.

"Interesting. Your magical origins appear to be mixed. Your parentage includes both whitelighter and witch blood," he said eying closely Paige as her own blood ran cold. "That could be a very bad combination to this world," he said softly. "Yes. indeed."

Paige gulped knowing thatGideon that went after her half-witch/half-whitelighter nephew. Paige said nothing as the light coming from the various planes suddenly stopped flickering. Paige nervously pointed to the mirror

On the other side was an exact opposite copy of the office they were in without any of the people.

"Behold your world, Prue," he said staring at the mirror. "I never suspected just a copy could exist. But both the evidence of this a place and of the alternate Prue proves me wrong."

Paige approached the mirror and looked closely. Even the writing on the books was in complete reversal. "Talk about your "through the looking glass" scenarios."

"And now my dear 'charming' Prue," he said in jest, "You have to leave this world too. Behold the mess on the other side!" Clouds began to gather in the mirror as more havoc descended onthe two worlds.

"Ah ain't gonna ga in thar, purdy face," she gaffed at the Elder.

Paige stood up in front of her as close as she dared get. "Actually you are, sister dear. Not that it hasn't been fun, but we've seen that last of you, "PRUE" she called out as Prue disappeared in orbs. Paige flung it toward the mirror and it went through the glass and she reappeared on the inside. Looking frightened for the first time another figure in black appeared, grabbed her and she disappearred. Even though too fast to see,Paige had a feeling it was her own evil whitelighter counterpart watching after the same Prue.

"Excellent," said Gideon looking very pleased with himself. "We worked together very well, my dear Paige. Care to help me here in Magic School?" he asked raising his voice slightly.

"I just might do that someday," replied Paige with quite a bit of irony in her voice since that would eventually come true.

"My loss for sure. And that is a very interesting power you have. I have never even heard it mentioned before in all the chronicles I have read. It is obviously a manifestation of your mixed heritage," observed Gideon.

"Ain't that the truth? My greatest thanks for helping me with her," said Paige, "But I have to get back to the real Prue. It's been a pleasure and a major education. See ya soon," said Paige as she orbed out.

Gideon sighed, waved his hand and the mess disappeared. He put the books back on his reading table as he heard a noise from behind him. Used to sudden impositions forom the magical world, he swung around on his heels and sent a bolt at the mirror which bounced off or was repelled.

"Not an unexpected reaction. I would have done the same," said the duplicate of Gideon standing in the mirror. "In fact, I think I can anticipate most everything you can think of Gideon," he said with a slight evil hintin his smile. "Because I am you."

"You are not like the other one," Gideon said indicating the evil Prue. His counterpart was almost an exact duplicate of himself.

"Granted. They are on the extreme side. As for me I can appreciate both sides. My world and yours. Knowledge of the other places and of all magic does give us an advantaged? Does it not?" he asked smiling.

Gideon agreed. "This is true. We do have a better understanding of the greater good."

The mirror Gideon flinched. "Oh, not the way I would have put it, but I believe we are thinking along the same lines. And as you thought, the joining of the whitelighter and witchcreatures could be disastrous for both worlds.Much as letting our counterparts crossover."

"Yes, that is true. We will have to keep a close eye on Paige and any of her kind," agreed Gideon.

"Fine. Then we are in agreement. But you are fatigued after that marvelous display of magic. How about for a nice game of chess?" he asked a a gameboard appared devided by the large mirror.

Gideon stepped over to the mirror. "Yes, that might be deverting. I'll be white. Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

In the foggy burnt smelling nothingness, Paige found Americus, the Elder that started her voyage as her own sister's mentor and whitelighter. Dressed in the outdated Elder robes, he approached Paige with a very pleasant expression on his face.

"Paige Matthews. I am very pleased with how you have been handling your duties over the past week. You are truly deserving of your future reputation. Even the hard to please Prue Halliwell has accepted you. Most impressive I must say," Americus said glowing in her presence.

Paige looked a bit uncomfortable at her as yet unearned 'legendary' status. "Hey, I was just doing my job. And it took all my self-control not to turn Gideon in. That Anti-Prue was quite a challenge though," admitted Paige thoughtfully. "It helped having met her sisters."

"Your patience will be rewarded. And you are wise not to punish those who have not yet committed any crimes. That can cause unforeseen consequences," he reminded her.

"Yea, yea. I'm not going to go down THAT road again," she said a bit disgusted. "Now why did you call me up here anyway?"

"To save you from the changes that caused the loss of Prue. Then you can affect the outcome of their ultimate challenge. The change approaches," he said solemnly. He looked down as if he were meditating.

A shiver went through Paige's body as all of reality seemed to pass through a warped mirror. Everything went out of focus and then seemed to return undisturbed.

"The change has occurred," explained Americus as he looked up at Paige.

Paige looked at her hands strangely and then shook some cobwebs from her head. "Like what did just change?"

He put his hands out. "Everything. Your sister just made a pack with the Source of All Evil," he said rather distastefully.

Paige looked over her shoulder. "That can't be. No wait, Phoebe did tell me. To save Piper she had some time demon rewind that day," said Paige.

The Elder nodded in agreement. "That would be Tempus. And when time resumed, Phoebe was still in the Netherlands and was not in their house to try to vanquish Shax resulting in Prue's death. And you must go to them now!" exclaimed Americus as Paige quickly orbed out.

Into the Manor ran Prue, Piper and a middle-aged man wearing a hospital coat who looked both worn-out and confused.

Prue looked all around, saw nothing and then turned to their charge. "Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. All right! You're a healer. You do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save."

Dr. Griffith tried to understand this strange woman. All he could ask was, "They?"

Prue scratched her head knowing how lame their work sometimes sounded to non-believers, "Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin."

The doctor shook his head and then came up with the only logical solution he could think of, "Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her," he said laughing.

Prue shook her head. "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." she said stopping when she had a very funny feeling.

"What?" asked Piper looking around nervously.

Prue though up her hands, "I don't know. I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" she called upstairs. In the first timeline phoebe distracted Shax with a spell that distracted rather than vanquished him. This time around he did not retreat. "Phoebe, are you there?"

The tornado that Shax traveled in broke through the front door as Prue again called out, "Phoebe, where are you?" The wind knocked both Piper and Prue to the floor.

A clap of thunder sounded as the blue-gray arctic-like demon Shax appeared in the Manor hallway.

"Dear God!" Dr. Griffith said quietly as Shax hurled an energy ball at him.

Prue jumped up, pushed the doctor out of the way getting hit. She was thrown through the wall landing all bloodied on the conservatory floor. Piper quickly stood up and got the same treatment flying through the wall landing next to Prue.

Shax seemed to smile and turned toward the doctor.

"What are you?" he asked scared to death.

"The end," Shax moaned as he threw an energy ball at the doctor sending him crashing through a window. With Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor Shax turned back into the wind and flew out the front door breaking glass as the door slammed shut.

Back in the conservatory Leo orbed in. His heart nearly stopped witnessing the destruction and the bloody mess of Prue and Piper. Both witches had massive internal injuries that would quickly take their lives.

"Piper!" Leo moaned as he reached for her, then Prue and then back to Piper. His hands warmed up as Piper began to heal. Her injuries were so bad that it took a long time to heal them.

Paige joined him. "Good God! This is a mess," she said taking a step back. She assessed the situation and immediately began to heal Prue. After about a minute she could tell that she was loosing her.

"Leo. This isn't completely working!" exclaimed Paige. "Prue is slipping!"

"Concentrate, Paige. The power is in you," said Leo who tried to heal Piper faster.

Paige concentrated harder. She knew that this moment was the death of her sister Prue. It was part of their history. It was a part of her own history. Destiny was hard to beat, but Paige was determined. She could still feel Prue continue to slip away. Her internal bleeding was sapping the life from Prue's brain.

"Leo!" called out Paige. "It's not working!

Leo looked down at his beloved Piper. She stirred and moaned lying on the floor. Her head and arm was still bleeding. Leo had to decide. From his own medical training he could see that Piper was almost healed and was probably stable. He reached over and helped Paige. With the power of two white lighters her internal injures disappeared, the blood dried up and she seemed to move about in her unconscious state.

"GO ahead Leo, I've got her. Tend to Piper," she said releasing him.

Leo nodded and then finished his wife. Both witches were not conscious, but were completely cured.

"Piper?" he asked holding her tightly. "You're going to be OK. You're going to be OK," he said rocking her head.

"And Prue, too," piped in Paige. Then she said "Thank God!" under her breath since this is not the original outcome. She had been summoned; she had saved her and what her consequences her actions wrought were still ahead of her. "Ah, Leo? Where's Phoebe?"

Leo shook his head and then replied, "In the underworld. I left her with the Source." He brushed Piper's hair out of her eyes and then caressed her cheek.

"The Source? If this Shax guy senses what we did, he'll be back. WE or rather they need all three sisters. You know, the power of Three? I don't know where she is and you do. I'll watch Piper .. and Prue. I promise!" she said hold up her hand.

Leo looked up sadly. "Sure," said Leo as he orbed out.

Paige gently caressed each of her sisters trying to awaken them. "No? Well, just sleep there ladies. We have a brave new world ahead of us."


	12. Chapter 12

Leo orbed in with Phoebe clinging tightly to him.

"Oh my God. OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Phoebe while jumping up and down. "Prue! Piper!"

"Easy, Phoebes. They are just asleep. They'll be fine," said Paige softly.

Phoebe let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Phoebes? That's what my sisters call me," said a curious Phoebe. She looked closely at her trying to find a answer.

Paige passed on an explanation. "And they'll continue to do it too. Destiny seems to keep looking after the Charmed Ones," sighed Paige knowing that good does seem to naturally triumph, at least most of the time.

"That seems to include you too," said Phoebe.

"Yep! My being here also seems to be part of the grand design. I can't argue with that. Now let's

get these two up to bed," suggested Paige as she orbed them upstairs.

Later that night Paige and Phoebe sat around Prue's bed as she sipped some of Paige's special herbal tea looking good since the color had returned to her cheeks.

"This is so good, Paige. I guess it helps being a living whitelighter. All these other elders are so ancient. Alchemy is more of their speed," said Prue as she took another sip. "Mmmmm."

"Thanks. That recipe as calmed me many times through both magical and occupational problems. And I consider that high praise from a confirmed coffee drinker."

"You work?" asked an impressed Phoebe.

"Well, used to. I was almost a social worked once. Then the whitelighter part of me took over. It seems to be y lot in life to help people of all kinds," admitted Paige feeling pretty good about herself.

"Maybe you can help Piper and Leo's kids once they are around," suggested Phoebe as she curled up next to Prue.

Paige smiled at Phoebe's unintentional prediction. "That would be my pleasure. They'd probably be like my own kids," said Paige as two more people orbed in.

Leo looked frustrated as Piper hung on to him and then collapsed in an overstuffed chair.

Piper you should be resting," said Prue sounding motherly.

Leo still looking frustrated, replied, "She wouldn't rest until she had her say."

Piper looked up weary but happy. "Not with this girl bull session going on. I wanted to thank Paige, our newest whitelighter and Halliwell family savior, for saving my big sister."

"Ditto. Paige is a great addition to the family. I heartedly concur," said Prue with a big smile. "You are definitely one of us and I guess I do need a little personal help from time to time."

"Wow! Talk about revelations! Prue, you have just crossed a major bridge there," said an excited Phoebe giving Prue a hug.

"You know? You're right. And it feels good!" she said smiling and acting more giddy than usual.

"Well, I must concur that my big sister has crossed the Rubicon. Maybe she can STOP worrying about us from now on," exclaimed Piper.

"Never will stop worrying, but will try and not take it as seriously. Phoebe has the right idea," admitted Prue.

"Me?" asked a confused Phoebe.

Prue nodded her head. "Yea, follow the fun in life. You never know when yours is over," said Prue looking solemnly down into her tea.

Paige gulped knowing how close Prue had come to the end.

"Looking death in the face does make you think," sighed Prue.

Piper looked cutely at Prue. "And you HAVE SEEN DEATH!"

"True. But not LIVED IT like this time," Prue looking off into the distance.

"Living death?" asked Phoebes cutely. "I won't touch that one with a ten foot pole. Freud would have loved it."

"What?" asked Piper.

She had a big 'Phoebe' grin. "Psychology 204. The little sister isn't wasting your money at college."

"I can see that!" said Prue as a cold wind passed through her room. "Oh no, not again!" exclaimed Prue.

Paige jumped up watching the current fly away from the window.

"What?" asked Phoebe.

"Shax is backs.. uh back!" cried Prue pointing toward the window.

"Where?" asked Piper as the window flew open shattering glass over everyone.

The tornado again turned into the demon Shax. "The Source wants this finished!" he moaned.


	13. Chapter 13

The bed ridden Prue appeared behind him as did Paige next to her. Leo orbed across from them causing Shax to turn around in a complete circle. Shax moaned wondering which witch or whitelighter to vanquish first.

Piper still sitting in her chair tried to blow him up, but that just made him mad. He growled and turned toward Piper as Leo jumped onto his back. Shax threw out a fireball that was frozen by Piper. As Leo was about to be tossed about like a rag doll, Piper succeeded in freezing Shax.

"Good and you better stay that way!" yelled out a peeved Piper.

Prue's projectiondisappeared and then she looked up from the bed. "Impressive. Gotten in some practice I see," she said as Shax began to move.

"Take that!" she called out as Shax again froze.

Phoebe piped up, "Let's get him before he gets completely unfrozen."

"Absolutely," said Prue. "Come join me," she said as Piper hobbled over the bed and they joined hands. "All right, the power of three."

"The Power of Three will set us free!

The Power of Three will set us free!

The Power of Three will set us free!

The Power of Three will set us free!"

They repeated the spell over and over as Paige was also reciting it. After eight recitations a bluish power could be seen coming from Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Shax started to move, he moaned in pain and then exploded into a billion tiny demon bits.

"Whoa? What was that?" asked Piper looking strangely at Paige.

Phoebe replied, "Actually we needed an extra energy boost since this guy was so formidable. And Paige is part witch. But how did you know our spell?"

"Like I said before, I did my homework and the Power of Three is very well-known among the magical types," said Paige very lightly.

Prue squinted at Paige. "It means even more that you are one of us. Are you?" asked Prue looking a very closely at her.

Paige had gotten to know Prue well the past week. That look was hard for to Paige lie to. Fortunately Americus appeared before them.

"Praised be. Paige you helped the Charmed Ones win the battle," he said with his hands out almost going to embrace Paige. His Elder dignity kept him from doing that.

"You knew about this?" asked Prue.

Paige gave her a slight nod of the head.

Piper looked unhappy. "And you still let us go through with it?"

Leo grinned. "You are good and you were well prepared," said Leo. "You have my admiration and my greatest thanks."

"Anytime," replied Paige blushing.

The Elder put up his hand. "Now its time to go."

"No!" exclaimed Phoebe running over to Paige's side. "But we just got to know you!"

"And I will kind of miss you," said a very sincere Prue.

Paige bobbed her head. "Hey, same here. You are one special witch Prue. As are all of the Charmed Ones! But I guess that duty calls."

"We really could use the extra whitelighter help," said both Leo and Prue almost simultaneously.

Piper chimed in, "I STILL concur with that. Give the husband a break!"

The Elder shook his head. "No. She has another assignment and other charges. Paige, please say your goodbyes."

Phoebe looked over at her with tears in her eyes while Piper put on a very stiff lip.

Paige shook her head. "Wait! That brings one other thing to mind," remarked Paige as she orbed out of the Manor.

"Paige!" called out a very upset Americus.

Southbay Social Services. Paige returned to the same conference room. New day, but same old office. Paige felt very nostalgic about her old life, her friends and how naive she was about the world then. She had changed quite a bit in the last five years. Grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, she wrote a note and orbed it over to her old desk.

The younger Paige found the note. "Calzones in the conference room? It's early, but why not?" she asked herself. "Boy, that looks like my handwriting!" she thought.

She walked over to the conference room and saw that it was dark She walked in; someone grabbed her hand and she felt extremely dizzy. In truth Paige had orbed herself out.

Prue's bedroom lightened up as two people orbed in. Paige and younger Paige.

"What the hell was that and who are all of you people?" screamed the younger Paige.

All three of the Charmed Ones were in shock. Only Prue had her mouth fall open.

"Paige, this is not advisable," warned Americus.

"Let me out of here!" yelled younger Paige as she struggled with her older self.

Paige grabbed both arms and then let her younger self get a good look. "My God! You are me! Just a bit too dressy though. And a lot older too!"

"You'll learn to love it," chuckled Paige. "Now give ME a minute."

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Piper.

"Yes, Paige?" Prue asked her.

Paige let go of her younger self and pushed her down on the bed. "OK. If I'm leaving here I am giving this 'me' the same advantages as I had. Since 'she' is not following the same course, then I'm going to make sure she does."

Prue asked her, "That doesn't make any sense. If she's you, then what's the difference between you two?"

"Yea, who are you?" asked the younger Paige.

Paige took a very deep breath. "Short version? The reason I'm half-witch half-whitelighter is that I am your mother and Sam's daughter. Get it?"

"No. I'm adopted," replied Paige the younger.

"Yea, but you had parents somewhere. I found out who they were and became your sister like fulltime. Also I was sent back here to SAVE Prue and in turn messed up my own life or hers," she said pointing the other Paige.

"So you're all my family?" asked the younger Paige.

"And you're my younger sister?" asked an excited Phoebe who jumped down beside the younger Paige.

Prue was looking very introspective. "So I would have died?"

"Hey!" shouted Piper. "Don't even think that!"

Prue looked up at Paige as she nodded reluctantly.

Paige turned to her younger self. "These are your sisters. Your half-sisters. And you have a lot to learn from them. That's not my job."

She replied, "If I didn't see myself standing there, I wouldn't believe you so easily."

"Paige. This is Prue, Phoebe and Piper," explained Paige. "Note the family connection?"

The whole family took in a group hug as Paige the whitelighter backed off. "My work is done and I'm really leaving. Now since you're all together. As it should be!"

Phoebe kept hugging their Paige.

Piper gave a very small wave.

Prue mouthed "thank you." as she still hugged the whole family

"Let's go!' she mouthed to Americus. And with a very slight waved and many tears the superwhitelighter disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

"UFF!" cried Paige as she landed on the old shag carpet.

"Paige? Are you all right?" asked Piper who ran over to help her up. "You called out to me and then orbed several minutes ago. I'm glad your back."

"Yea, but to what? Phoebe is marrying Coop?" she asked.

"That's right. Did you take some whitelighter happy pills?" asked Piper looking strangely at Paige.

"No, just got hijacked by a whacked-out Elder," explained Paige.

"That doesn't sound good. Nothing every really comes from them good, except Leo of course."

"Another question. Where's Prue?" asked Paige.

"Oakpark emetery. As always. Paige?" again asked Piper.

"Oh good. My ring. Am I still married to Henry?" she asked hopefully.

"Paige have you been fooling around in the past? You know how dangerous that is," said Piper wagging her finger at Paige.

"Yep, put it doesn't sound like I was. Nothing changes, though I did give a major boost to the original Charmed Ones," she chuckled to herself.

Piper shook her head nervously. "I don't remember you there then."

"And it seems I never was. This maverick of an Elder even pulled me from another time sphere or I started a new time sphere or something like that. At least I didn't change my time sphere."

"PAIGE! You're giving me a headache! A big spherical one!" said Piper slightly screaming.

"Cliff notes version. I was pulled from here and appointed Prue's whitelighter. Then I helped Leo save her after Shax attacked you," explained Paige.

"Wait? How could you save Prue if she's dead? Before Leo was finished with me, Prue was already dead. That's not how it happened. I would remember, I was there," remarked Piper.

"True. I saw it too, from a different prospective. But I feel that somewhere all three of the original Charmed Ones are still fighting evil with my help I might add. There are many destinies Piper, we've seen that. They are just following another path," explained Paige.

"With Prue alive? A nice thought. Confusing, but a nice thought. You can explain the whole thing to me over a latte later tonight. But we have a party to get ready for. Here. Set up the center pieces!" she playfully ordered Paige.

"Sure!" replied Paige. She started putting them around on the tables and then looked off into the distance.

Paige thought, "Piper was right. It was a nice thought that the Charmed Ones are still fighting evil together somewhere in someone's universe. Just the way it was meant to be. Yep! Just the way it was mean to be."


End file.
